


Forest Days

by MeganGrace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Animal Species, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganGrace/pseuds/MeganGrace
Summary: He sniffed at the leaf, flinching when a water droplet landed on his nose. He sneezed, and sat back on his legs, ears twitching. He licked his snout, sniffing again at the leaf, yet more cautiously.





	Forest Days

**Author's Note:**

> March 10, 2020

He sniffed at the leaf, flinching when a water droplet landed on his nose. He sneezed, and sat back on his legs, ears twitching. He licked his snout, sniffing again at the leaf, yet more cautiously. 

His mother nosed at his side. He whined, but stood up, continuing to walk. His ears drooped. He just wanted to explore this strange place. He didn’t like walking around with his mother. He wanted to explore. There were so many creatures with wings. Some were big and flew high above, and others were small and would land on his nose, so light he could barely tell. 

Nothing landed on him when he walked with his mother. How was he supposed to introduce himself to everything around him if he walked the entire time? Whenever he walked, things ran from him, scared. He dropped his head, and his mother nudged at him to go faster. 

Huffing, he obeyed. At least this way he got to see more of what was around him. Like those tall things.  _ Trees. _ They had lots of things living on and in them. It was fascinating. He often wonders what it’d be like to live in trees instead of a cave. 

He is so busy looking around him, he bumps into his mother and falls down. He whines, but his mother doesn’t move. She’s on high alert. Her ears are twitching, her eyes wide. She looks ready to run, and he strains to listen to what she hears. 

He’s younger, so his ears aren’t as good as his mother’s. Yet, he tries anyway. He tries to listen, to learn what sounds to look out for. He hears some rustling, but they just sound like the rustling some of the creatures make. Specifically the brown furry things. But, he doesn’t hear anything out of the ordinary. He tilts his head, dumbfounded by what his mother hears. 

She looks back at him, and she looks sad. Like, something’s wrong. He starts to panic. Why is his mother so scared? What’s out there? What’s coming for them? 

He cuddles close to his mother, scared. He squeezes his eyes shut, hoping she’ll protect him from whatever is out there. Whatever is trying to hurt them. She licks at his ear encouragingly, calmly. He stops shaking, not realizing he had been in the first place. 

He looks at her, wanting to know what’s wrong. Trying to figure it out. Yet, he keeps his ears trained, ready to hear for any sudden moves that could mean something bad for them. 

His mother hears it first, and he runs after her. He’s smaller, and it’s harder to move, but he runs as fast as he can after her. He runs and runs and runs, following his mother. He hears a sound close to him, and he knows it’s all over. 


End file.
